


Perfect

by Raicho



Series: The Little Things [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Carl Grimes, Alpha Rick, Alpha Shane Walsh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lori, Childbirth, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Daryl Dixon, Protective Daryl Dixon, Scenting, Supportive Rick, instincts, pregnant daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: For as fearless as Daryl Dixon-Grimes likes to claim to be, right now’s not his shining moment to prove that point. With sweat dripping down his forehead and teeth gnawing into the swell of his bottom lip, he’s fighting with everything he has so as to not make a fool of himself by screaming bloody murder while a crowd of nurses wheel him down the bustling halls of Harrison Memorial Hospital. He’s terrified of what the next few hours are sure to bring—what new and exciting changes were waiting for him just around the corner of parenthood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been suffering from writer's block for a bit... So I tried to write, and therefore no one should criticize me.
> 
> May seem a bit OOC towards the end, but I figured birth and hormones can make people say some stuff they wouldn't usually admit.
> 
> Unbeta'd

            For as fearless as Daryl Dixon-Grimes likes to claim to be, right now’s not his shining moment to prove that point. With sweat dripping down his forehead and teeth gnawing into the swell of his bottom lip, he’s fighting with everything he has so as to not make a fool of himself by screaming bloody murder while a crowd of nurses wheel him down the bustling halls of Harrison Memorial Hospital. He’s terrified of what the next few hours are sure to bring—what new and exciting changes were waiting for him just around the corner of parenthood.

            Thankfully he’s not alone in this. Rick’s by his side, stroking his fingers through the tangles of Daryl’s sweat-damp hair while he rushes alongside the wheelchair through the tight corridors and doorways that lead to the delivery room, “Shh, Darlin’, just breathe.”

            Daryl wants to give his alpha a list of reasons as to why he can’t exactly ‘breathe’ right at the moment, but before his spiel can take off another contraction catches his breath and he’s left squeezing the rail of his chair, growling, “Mmm, fuck you…”

            He holds onto the rails as the contraction washes over him, and by the time the pain ebbs away into a distant, momentary ache, he finds himself finally being pushed into the delivery room. Two beta nurses are immediately at his side and calming him with gentle encouragements as they both attempt to relocate him from the wheelchair and onto the delivery table. He’s unwilling to let himself be put on open display so soon, so Daryl instead shrugs them off and opts to lean against the table for support while Rick stands beside him, rubbing soothing circles into the small curve of his back. The nurses decide let him be and then quickly scurry off to find his obstetrician, but not before leaving a patient gown with instructions for Daryl to undress and change.

            Once the nurses are gone, Daryl rolls his eyes at the unflattering, light-pink garment left on the table and snorts. Rick makes no comment, but he does stand next to his mate, holding out both arms, and offers his assistance with helping the omega strip and change. Daryl couldn’t be more thankful for his husband’s support since his balance and coordination had gone and taken a vacation since the start of his pregnancy’s second trimester, so he nods at Rick and holds onto the alpha as he begins to undress from his clothes. While slipping on the paper-thin gown, another contraction suddenly steals Daryl's breath, and he’s left standing, body curling around his rounded belly and scrunching his features into a mean snarl as he reaches out to squeeze Rick’s arms, “Auugh, good Lord…”

            “You’re doin’ great, Daryl.” Rick’s voice is calm and soothing as he holds Daryl through the pain.

            “Rick…” Daryl pants through clenched teeth, “Hurts...”

            He waits for the contraction to fade before he whispers, “An’ this gown is ugly as sin.”

            Ricks laughs and places a chaste kiss against his mate’s cheek while he reaches out to stroke a palm over the top of his mate's swollen stomach that's hidden beneath the paper gown, “I dunno, I think you look kindda sexy,” The alpha purrs against the omega’s neck as he waits for Daryl to regain his composure, “My beautiful mate, undressed and ready to give birth to our son.”

            “Pssh,” Daryl grins, “Stop butterin’ me up, Grimes.”

            He knows that is doesn’t look like it right now, but Daryl is more than grateful to have his husband by his side during these moments of obvious distress. He knows that Rick’s always there when Daryl needs him most, and tonight's a clear testament to that truth. Earlier, when Daryl had come waddling into the kitchen panicking over the sudden dampness of his pants after having gone through several hours of uncomfortable cramping, Rick was at his side and ready to take care of whatever needed to be done. Rick was a constant presence, calming the panicked omega with gentle reassurances and support. He knows that Rick has always been his anchor, and he knows that Rick’s going to prove once more tonight that he will forever and always be Daryl’s anchor.

            A quick rap on the delivery room door pulls Daryl back into the current moment, and he finds himself looking up to see his obstetrician, Dr. Evans, entering the room. Daryl notices that the doctor is dressed in light blue scrubs with a stethoscope hung around the back of his neck; his natural designation scent is lost beneath the camouflage of antibacterial soaps and scent blockers—a smart disguise used to avoid offending Rick’s sensitive nose during the length of his firstborn’s delivery. The sight of him being dressed and prepared for ‘the job’ makes Daryl feel all the more anxious about being in labor.

            “Daryl, it’s good to see that you’re right on time,” The doctor nods and smiles at both expecting parents, “Let’s get you up on the table to get an estimate of how far along you are, shall we?”

            It takes a minute or two, but with Rick’s help Daryl’s able to get himself adjusted on the table with his legs spread and his ass seated near the edge. Dr. Evans promptly moves between Daryl’s legs before turning on the overhead exam light and aiming it at the omega’s entrance. Daryl feels himself blush with embarrassment while he waits for the doctor to prep his gloved fingers so he can stick them where the sun didn’t shine between the omega's legs, but when he feels Dr. Evans begin to push his fingers inside, all thoughts of humiliation vanish from Daryl's mind and he’s suddenly only concerned with the progress and his baby’s wellbeing.

            “So…?” Daryl asks after a moment of uncomfortable pressure, his eyes glued to the ceiling with intense concentration.

            The doctor slips his fingers free and answers, “It looks like you’re dilated somewhere between five and six centimeters. You're about halfway there.”

            Dr. Evans goes on to explain to them how Daryl’s now in what’s considered ‘active labor’, and how he’s expecting the process to speed up now after noticing Daryl’s contractions becoming closer together with increasing intensity. “It might be another five hours, or you could be pushing within the next thirty minutes. It all depends on the pregnancy.” Dr. Evans explains after calling for a nurse to setup a Demerol PCA for Daryl’s use, “So in the meantime, I want you to just get as much rest as you can before this ball starts rollin’. Sound good?”

            “Mmm,” Daryl nods as he moves a hand to rest atop his cramping stomach, “Dunno how much rest y’ think I’ll be gettin’.”

            Dr. Evans gives Daryl a weak smile and nod before jotting a few extra notes into his folder and leaving the room. As soon as the door shuts closed behind him, Daryl turns to look at his mate with an expression akin to that of a deer caught in headlights, “Rick, ‘m scared.”

            “Yeah, me too.” Rick nods before moving to sit beside Daryl on the bed, “But it’ll work out.” He holds Daryl’s hand and raises it to meet his lips for an assuring kiss, “I know it will.”

            Daryl tries to relax and leans into his husband’s support, “Yeah.”

            With the minute hand slowly ticking away, Daryl and Rick are forced to wait for the impending storm to hit. Daryl finds himself shifting his position every few minutes after each new painful contraction, switching between pacing the room with Rick at his side or curled atop the bed with his legs spread wide enough to help alleviate the building pressure in his pelvis. Some nurses come in to check on him regularly, using their time to hook him up to IVs and other assorted self-medicating pumps and tubes. The pain medication helps, but he’s careful to not rely on it before the main event starts, so he instead bites at the inside of his lip and digs his chewed nails into the meat of Rick’s arm while he muffles his whimpers and rides out the pain.

            At some point during the stretch of time, Shane and Lori show up to offer their support. Lori comes rushing into the room with lost breath and disheveled hair panting, “What did I miss?”

            Daryl’s on his back with pillows propped behind him when Lori races to his side to brush a soft palm across his flushed forehead. He looks up at her as if she were an angel sent from God, and he can’t help but smile through all of his aches and discomfort, “Haven’t missed anythin’ yet.”

            “Well in’t that just a damn shame.” Shane blows out a long sigh as he steps into the room a moment after Lori.

            Rick gets up from the chair next to Daryl’s bedside and goes over to give his best friend an appreciative embrace, “Thanks for comin’, guys.”

            “Ain’t no problem, man,” Shane smirks, “Wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

            “We tried getting here sooner, but the traffic was just too much coming out of town. I’m sorry, Daryl…” Lori softly apologizes as she places a tender kiss against Daryl’s cheek.

            Daryl gives her a soft smile, completely understanding and forgiving of her dilemma. But before he can excuse her tardiness, another contraction hits and he struggles not to bite his tongue in response. Thankfully, Rick speaks for him, “Don’t worry, Lori, as you can see we’re not in a big rush now,” Rick nods at the clock hung above the doorframe as he makes his way back to Daryl's side, “Been in here for a couple’a hours now waitin’ for something to happen.”

            “Maybe you’ve got a stubborn pup that doesn’t wanna leave his nice, cozy room?” Lori tries to lighten their mood.

            When the contraction fades, Daryl snorts, “He’s comin’ out one way or another, I promise you that,” the omega glances down at his distended abdomen and rubs a circle into its taut flesh, “Rent’s up buddy, time to move out!” Everyone around him barks out an amused laugh.

            The four of them linger and talk for a while longer —though it’s mostly Shane, Rick, and Lori doing the talking while Daryl grunts and whimpers through his steady contractions. They all offer him words of encouragement and help to take his mind off the pain and impeding anxiety that threatens to choke him. At first, he’s more than happy to be surrounded by their familiar scents; all hints of safety and warmth reminding him of his small, close-knit family. But as he begins grunting through another contraction, he can feel something shift low in his belly, and it’s like something in his mind flips a switch. Instead of soaking in his friends’ company like he’d been doing moments before, Daryl’s suddenly agitated and concerned with the number of bodies surrounding him, and he can’t stop himself from growling each time someone moves in their seat or raises their voice above a whisper. It was like something about the atmosphere just suddenly seemed _unsafe_.

            Before he’d left, Dr. Evans had warned both Daryl and Rick that an almost irrational, overprotective instinct would usually kick in just before an omega was about to deliver, so it’s a relief to know once both of them realize what’s happening. Rick’s able to quickly pick up on Daryl’s discomposure, so he asks Shane and Lori to give them their space by waiting outside in the lobby while he goes to reach the nurse call-button. Their two friends are more than understanding of the situation and leave the room with a few last words of love and support. Daryl wants to thank them for their patience and understanding, but right now he’s so caught up in the overwhelming pain of everything that he can’t even speak a full sentence let alone whisper a single ‘thanks’.

            Daryl and Rick wait a few moments before Dr. Evans enters the room again with a young nurse following closely behind, “Let’s see how you’re doing,” the doctor’s voice is quiet and calm as he slowly approaches the growling omega. Dr. Evans works quickly and efficiently as he checks for further cervical dilation, keeping a steady one-sided conversation flowing as he explains step by step what he's doing next, “You’re just about there, Daryl,” the doctor nods before glancing up at the omega’s amber-rimmed eyes.

            Daryl doesn’t need to be told that he’s ‘just about there’—he can _feel_ it. The baby’s weight is holding low and he can feel its unyielding pressure building with each passing contraction. At this point, Daryl’s finding it hard to focus on anything other than the overwhelming pain; he feels hot and sticky, like he wants to throw up even though there’s nothing left in his stomach to expel.

            “You’re doin’ so good, Daryl,” Rick tries to soothe as he presses a cool cloth against Daryl’s burning forehead.

            Daryl finds himself losing the battle of wanting to labor silently after another painful contraction runs through his system, leaving him a crumpled mess against the bedsheets. He howls loudly without a filter, clawing at anything he can get his hands on and gripping as tightly as possible. He’s both unaware and uncaring when the delivery staff enter his room to setup for the birth; he’s lost in a repetition of instinctual grunting, growling, and howling.

            Somewhere through the fog, he hears someone tell him, “Tell us when you feel the urge to push.”

            He doesn’t think he knows what that means—what that feels like—until suddenly he _knows_. A tremor courses through his body and he shivers with its presence and hisses, “Need’ta push…”

            Then everything’s happening in such a rush; he’s on his hands and knees, panting and hissing like a rabid animal as he focuses on bearing down. He pushes in time with each miserable contraction, making sure to catch his breath between them. There are tears in his eyes and he’s screaming his lungs raw with each new effort, but he can feel something tearing him open from the inside out, and he just prays that it’ll all be worth it in the end.

            Rick is at his side, hand hovering just above Daryl’s back as he whispers, “I can see his head, Daryl,” Daryl looks up at him for a split second to see excited tears streaking down his mate’s face, “Just a few more pushes.”

            Daryl blinks back tears and chews his lip for a moment before another cramp overcomes him and he starts pushing again. It feels like hours pass until he feels something finally slide free from his body, and he finds himself collapsing onto the bed and searching for breath. Everyone around him begins cheering and gasping, but he’s too exhausted to lift his eyes to see what the fuss is all about.

            His eyes are closed and his head is ringing when he first hears the cries of a baby breaking through the fuzzy static of his thoughts. Running on instinct, Daryl lifts his head and reaches out his arms until an infant is placed atop his hammering chest. It takes a moment for Daryl to focus his eyes properly, but when he does he can see the picture of perfection resting against his breast.

            The baby— _his son_ —smells like Daryl, nuzzled close beneath the omega’s scruffy chin as he whines for his mother's warmth. His son softly mewls and wiggles his arms slightly as Daryl holds him closer to look him over, and Daryl can't help but smile as he listens to the different noises his son makes to gain his attention. He has soft wisps of light brown hair with baby-soft, rose-dappled skin, and Daryl’s completely lost in the purity of his child.

            Rick joins him on the bed, and together they both look down at their newborn son opening his eyes for the first time. The small child has light blue irises rimmed with flickering crimson, and his eyes are crossed as he struggles to tilt his head back to look up at his mother and father. Daryl lets out a soft chuckle before he leans into his alpha’s chest, soaking in the new scent of his family.

            Rick pulls them both closer as he starts humming and lightly brushing his fingers over their son’s small scalp, “You did amazing, Darlin’.”

            “He’s perfect.” Daryl nods and places a kiss atop his son’s head.

            “Yeah,” Rick agrees as he mirrors Daryl’s actions by doing the same for his mate, “So are you.”

            They sit together for a bit, with the babe gently resting against his mother’s chest while Dr. Evans talks Daryl through the afterbirth with ease. Everything goes smoothly as the doctor and nurses clean everything from the birth, leaving Daryl in a state of much-deserved calm. By the time everything’s tucked and cleaned, Daryl feels it an appropriate time to introduce Shane and Lori to their son now that he's no longer a hissing mess.

            A few minutes after Rick left to retrieve their friends, Shane and Lori come back into the room with shit-eating grins plastered on their faces. They both come to Daryl’s bedside, gazing adoringly at the tiny pup curled into the omega’s warmth. Daryl beams up at them with an air of pride and accomplishment.

            “Oh Lord, Daryl, he’s the most precious thing I’ve ever seen!” Lori’s voice is excited but quiet as she gasps at the sight of the newborn.

            “Ain’t that the truth,” Shane voices his agreement as he comes over to place a hand atop Rick’s shoulder, “Y’all did good, brother.”

            Rick nods his thanks before wiping his hand at a stray tear that threatens to spill from the corner of his eye, “Thank you,” the alpha’s eyes roam over to where Daryl’s smiling between their son and Lori, “It wasn’t easy, but Daryl managed to pull through. I never could’a thought…” Rick stares over at Daryl and catches his breath before whispering, “He’s incredible, Shane.”

            Shane quietly nods, “Yeah, he sure is.”

            There’s a moment of silence that lingers between everyone as they all watch the baby’s chest gently rise and fall with each soft breath until Lori asks, “Have you decided on a name?”

            Rick looks over to Daryl and catches his eye before nodding, “We’ve been thinkin’ about some names for a while now.”

            “And…?”

            “Mmm,” Daryl hums as Rick comes to stand by his side again, “Was thinkin’ about callin’ him Carl.”

            “Carl?”

            “Yeah,” Daryl mumbles as he traces a finger along his son’s chin, “He’s our lil’ man.”

            “That’s a good name,” Shane smiles.

            Rick lights up at his friend’s approval before looking back down at the baby in his mate’s arms, “Yeah, it is.”

            “The perfect name.” Lori chimes.

            Daryl nods as he looks between his mate and child, “The perfect name for my perfect boy.”


End file.
